Jealousy Can Be A Good Thing
by Over Obsessed x3
Summary: Jake likes Miley who likes him back but Oliver likes her and her brother likes Lilly who likes him. WHAT WILL THE OUTCOME OF THIS CRAZY THING BE? Cool pairings see inside FRST HANNAH FIC!
1. Dating Jake

**OH SNAP! A NEWCOMER TO WRITING HM FICS? YESH IT IS!!!**

**Disclaimer(See I Added a Smiley To It To Make It Interesting Haha): I DONT OWN HM! BUT I OWN THIS STORY SO I HOPE YA LOVERSS IT!**

**Pairings: Moliver and Lilson (Miley&Oliver and Lilly&Jackson) There also will be some Jake and Miley in the beginning but it will soon end...so sorry you Jiley(Jake and Miley) fans... (**

Jealousy Can Be A Good Thing

Chapter 1. Dating Jake

This is THE BEST DAY of my life! Jake Ryan just asked me, Miley Stewart out! Yes...not Hannah Montana, me, MILEY!

"AAH! Lilly guess what? Guess what?" I screamed as she walked in my door grabbing a bowl of ice cream Jackson was making for himself.

Jackson stared at Lilly with and evil eye- but continued to make a new one as Lilly laughed and chowed down.

She giggled with a mouthful of "WHAT WHAT WHAT??".

"I AM DATING..." I started while being interrupted by miss Lilly here.

"WHO? OLIVER? FINALLY!!" She smiled and Jackson turned his head quickly toward me.

"You're dating Oliver...since WHEN?" He laughed while spraying whip cream on his sundae.

"I'm not--" Interrupted again.

This is so stupid...why would I date..?

Crap.

In walked Smoken Oken, himself.

"HEY! We were just talking about you and Miley! Since when are you a couple??" Lilly jumped in Oliver's face.

And oh no in came Jackson.

"YEAH! YOU TWO SHOULD ELOPE! AND HAVE KIDS UNDEREAGE!!!" Jackson beamed thinking he was funny.

Oliver just stared at us with a 'what the fuck?' look on his face.

"I AM NOT EVEN DATING OLIVER!!!" I screamed out of the anger from me idiotic friends and family...

"Did..I..miss something?" Oliver stood there with a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"Oh really? OOPS! Then who are you going out with, Miles?" She smiled like she already knew.

I laughed. This was so random.

"Sorry Oliver! Wow. I was about to tell Lilly who I was going out with and then she thought it was you, and I was like NO and now we are all standing here aqwardly and yeah I should shut up now...oh and Lilly, I am dating Jake Ryan!" I sighed out of breath finally.

"Uh..ok..." There was a long pause of silence from Oliver and then him and Lilly freaked at the same time.

"YOU'RE DATING WHO??!!???" They screamed in unison.

"JAKE RYAN!!!!" I screamed back...mocking them.

And just as if on que...the phone rang...it was Jake.

"Hi!" I said into the reciever.

"Hey is Miley there?" He replied... thinking I was my mom...who actually died. Or something.

"I am the only girl here!" I laughed.

"Oh. I knew that! So what's up?"

"Oh nothing...just hanging out with my friends."

"Oh... that Oliver kid and Lilly?"

Did he just say 'that Oliver kid'? I don't know why that mad me mad.

"Yeah! And they are my friends!!" I growled.

"Oh I know. Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah butter me up."

"I will." He laughed.

"Try me."

"Your hair is so-" I cut him off at the stupidly cheesey line.

"Enough! Too cheesey!" I laughed.

"Acting."

"HEY! My hair is definantly...whatever you were gonna say." I laughed too.

"Yes it is. Sorry, well Miles- I gotta go. Meet me at the beach?"

"Of course."

"Ok. I love you."

_Click._

Did he just say he LOVED me? Wow.

"Uh..sorry guys. Jake." I sighed and sat down on my couch.

Oliver looked like his was sick or something.

"You okay, Oken?" I asked as I put a hand on his forehead feeling for a fever.

"I'm...fine." He said plainly and flat.

He never lied to me before...why was he lying now?

"So... you're dating Jake..RYAN?" Lilly asked me with a sad tone.

"Look, you guys don't seem to happy about this... I'll break up with him if you want." I sighed.

But they both jumped up at the same time.

"No! I'm HAPPY for you!" They said at the same time again.

Ok... aqward moment.

"...If...you're...suuurreee..." I put my head in my hands.

I could feel their eyes whatching me.

"Well... I gotta go to the beach...with...Jake...bye." I ran out the door feeling guilty for leaving them there with Jackson.

Then again I think Lilly likes him...

**Well...sorry it was sucky.**

**But review if it IS good! **

**LOVE, YOUR LOVER!!!**


	2. Beach with Jake

**How did ya like my sucky last chapter... I don't know how this one will turn out- I'm writing as I go..lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HM but I own this story...yay me. I ALSO OWN...YourMOM!**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews...even tho I only got 2 and one was in another language so I couldn't read it..IM SURE IT MEANT WELL! LOL!**

**On with the chappy. Yay! OH AND THIS WHOLE STORY IS GONNA BE IN MILEY'S POV! I DECIDED! SO YEA!**

Jealousy Can Be A Good Thing

Chapter 2. The Beach

I was mad. I was sad. I was guilty.

I just LEFT my friends in my house. On a friggin date that I knew they didn't approve of.

To top it off I was now at the beach and Jake was not here at all.

I growled and put my head in my hands for the second time today as I sat on the big rock.

I stayed like that for a few minutes, just thinking.

Then I was jumped by a pair of hands going around me while I heard an evil laugh.

"AAAH!" I screamed and fell on the ground.

"Whoa. Sorry. Are you okay?" Jake leaned over in front of me.

"...I think I'm alive." I laughed and he helped me up.

"Oh well I certainly hope you are." He sat on the rock and I sat next to him.

"I'm glad you came." He smiled and leaned in close to me.

"I'm glad you showed up after 30 minutes!" I laughed. I was being bitchy. Grr.

"Hey- I try." He laughed and continued. "Sorry though." He was really close to me now.

This didn't feel right to me. My mind was rushing! I didn't know if I loved him back.

"So...wanna go to a Hannah Montana concert with me?" He smiled and pulled a rose out of nowhere.

"I...I can't." I sighed and looked down.

"Why?"

"Because...my...my dad dissaproves of Hannah Montana." I lied badly.

"Why? She is a friggin POP STAR!" I could hear anger in his voice. I felt bad.

"I know. I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"It's...okay." He leaned in to kiss me.

I pulled away.

"What the-? I am really getting the feeling that you don't like me, Miley!" Jake had a sad look in his eyes.

"No...I do." I smiled at him to try and make him feel better.

He just looked at me. With big, sad eyes.

"I do. Jake, I do." I leaned against him.

"Good. Cuz I LOVE you." He leaned in to kiss me again.

I let him. But, it didn't feel so 'in love' as I should.

**Sorry! It was short!! SORRY! WILL UPDATE TOMORROW! Or later! PEACE!!**


	3. The Concert

**Hey Again! Sorry that it took me a while to update!!! I was just so busy because I had to do a haunted house for the Teen Center in town. Plus I had a dance and I have been doing stuff in church and hanging out with my friends a lot so yeah. If you guys know what a Myspace Roleplayer is... it's really fun! I love it! And people have been mad cuz I haven't been on mine in a couple of days... but I MUST update this story for the VERY FEW who like it! Lol!**

**THANKS FOR THE 10 REVIEWS OVER ALL!!! **

**Disclaimer: You KNOW I don't own Hannah Montana so I don't need this here... you aren't suppose to read this ANYWAY you are SUPPOSE to read the story!!!**

**If you haven't noticed... the story is ALL in Miley's POV.**

**This is going to be a very good chapter for all of you Moliver fans! This is where the REAL story starts...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o00o0o00oo00o0o0oo00o0o0o00o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jealousy Can Be A Good Thing

Chapter 3. The Concert

"Lilly! What if he shows up there? What if he notices it's me??" I was screaming at Lilly as we were getting ready to go to my concert.

Jake might be there. I mean he did ask ME to go, and I said no... so he probably would bring a friend.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" She laughed and continued, "As long as you're not wearing one of his 'lucky bracelets'!" Lilly laughed again.

I just stared at her with a 'not helping' look.

"Oh come on, Miley what is the worst that could happen!?"

"Well---" I was cut off by Oliver barging in.

"Miley! Can I go to your concert please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Ple-" Oliver got on his knees and begged. It was hillarious.

"OKAY! Geez! You only had to ask once!!" I giggled as he got up laughing at himself.

"Wait! Doesn't he need a disguise?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Oh yeah!!" I ran upstairs for a few seconds and came back down with an armful of clothes and wigs and accessories.

"Great..." Oliver sighed sarcasticaly as I handed him the clothes and accessories.

Oliver ran into the bathroom and came out about 5 minutes later with a dirty blonde shaggy hair wig, and clothes that looked like he was a celebrity from the day he was born.

"NICE!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Haha. Smoken Oken!" I laughed and we all went out for the limo.

"Have fun, Hannah!" Lilly hugged me and gave me a thumbs up sign as I was called to go onstage.

"Yeah, good luck!" Oliver smiled and patted my back once.

"Thanks y'all!" I grinned and walked out into the stage.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay. Now to perform one of my newest songs. Yippee! Not.

(A/N: The italics is Hannah singing. I wrote this song. So it will suck lol.)

"Hey y'all! Thanks for coming to my concert! You guys get to hear my newest song... so here it is...'YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME'!"

I sang loud and good. I wrote this song myself.

_You wake me up._

_But I was never sleeping._

_You cheer me up._

_But I was never sad._

_You make me smile._

_When I was never frowning._

_And you never make me mad!_

_You'll always be there for me._

_No matter what._

_You'll always see the real me._

_Ooh._

_You'll always like what you see._

_Ooh._

_And baby, you complete me._

_Ooh._

_You'll always be there for me!_

_When my life._

_Seems a little crazy._

_You're by my side._

_Are we more than friends? Maybe._

_Ooh.. maybe. Ooh..oh oh!_

_Cause You'll always be there for me._

_No matter what._

_You'll always see the real me._

_Ooh._

_You'll always like what you see._

_Ooh._

_And baby, you complete me._

_Ooh._

_You'll always be there for me!_

_And when the sun starts setting._

_I always see your face._

_I still don't get it._

_Just don't get it._

_Are we more than friends?!?_

I started singing slowly for this final verse.

_Why do you make me laugh so much?_

_Why do I shiver at your touch?_

_I thought we could never be._

I screamed again.

_But then again, it never struck me!_

_You'll always be there for me._

_No matter what._

_You'll always see the real me._

_Ooh._

_You'll always like what you see._

_Ooh._

_And baby, you complete me._

_Ooh._

_You'll always be there for me!_

I took a deep breath as the crowd applauded.

Then I sang, 'Pumpin up the Party', 'Who Said', and 'If we were a Movie'.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Miley, that song you sang was so good!!! Did you actually make that up?" Lilly grinned at me.

I just nodded.

"Yeah... good job!" Oliver smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I gotta get to signing autographs!" I waved and ran to the doorway.

"Hey can you sign this to Emily?" A little girl asked me.

"Sure! Is that your name??" I smiled and wrote on the paper.

"Yes! Thank you Hannah!!" She smiled and hugged me as she took the paper. So cute.

Then, my doom came behind her.

"Aww, you're so good to the little kids!" Jake said to me.

"Oh...uh yeah." I tried disguising my voice.

"You sound funny... you okay?" He walked right in as if he could. I signed a couple moor papers and then shut the door.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh yeah... just... a cold." I looked down to hide my face.

"Oh... but you sounded good on stage!" Jake smiled.

"Uh... well I tried to hide it!" I proclaimed.

"Oh, am I not worthy to hide a voice from?" He laughed and added, "Just joking."

"Uh, I know." I sighed and pointed to the door.

"Bye! I gotta... go... eat pie!" I smiled and nodded at him.

"Wait! Don't kick me out I want to tell you something...and pie? Great excuse Hannah..." Jake sighed and laughed.

"Well spit it out! I want my... pie!" I tried to hold back a laugh and make this believable.

"I really like you, Hannah. Wanna go get some pizza?" He smiled and pulled a rose out of no where.

"What? I thought you liked this uh, Miley girl you talked about last time!" I freaked. Jake was SO dead! OMG! He was like, cheating on me, Miley. With...me, Hannah! Wow! Major headache!!!

"Oh... well... I don't think she likes me..." Jake looked away.

"Are you... going out with her?" I asked trying to sound curious and without a scratch in my voice.

I didn't like him too much. But, it hurt!

I wanted to like him more.

I think I did.

Did I?

I don't know.

"No... we aren't dating." Jake looked down now.

Liar!

"Oh...really...?" I glared as tears fell down my cheeks.

I ripped off my wig.

"Actually, we aren't now... so buh bye!" I yelled in my normal voice.

"...What???" Jake had a hugely confused look on his face.

What the hell was I thinking???

"I wanna be a regular teen... so I just disguise Miley as Hannah! Istead of vise versa!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I'm a secret popstar! AND A regular teen!!! And this teen, says ADIOS JAKE!" I shoved him and heard a gasp behind me.

I turned to see Oliver and Lilly staring at me with a concerned and frightning look.

I looked back over at Jake and he ran out of the room.

"...He is going to tell. That was SO stupid." I burst out and tears and dropped to the floor.

"Miley..." Lilly came up from her hiding spot and put an arm around me.

"I'm sure he won't tell!"

"Oh yeah, and you said he wouldn't be here!" I yelled and buried my head in my hands.

I heard Oliver mumble something, but I didn't know what.

My dad walked in with a 'what the hell happened' look on his face.

Lilly told my dad and as I heard her re-tell the story I burst into more tears this couldn't be happening.

I ran out into the rain. My wig was off. I could care less if someone saw. They would all find out anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Wow. Depressing. **

**I bet you guys can't wait to see what happens next. Well I'll tell you... IT IS MUSHY GUSHY !!!!!**

**So be warned of fluff! LOL!**

**Oh, and gimme some sweet reviews! They make me happyful! **


	4. Kiss In The Rain

**WOW! I AM SOOO SHOCKED! I got LOTS of great reviews... but only one person liked my song (cough zanessa rox cough)! I don't blame you... it DID suck! LOL! But... if you liked that chappie... YOU WILL LOVE THIS ONE!  
**

**Again... I warn you: 100 FLUFF WARNING! **

**Mmkay? LOL!**

**Hahaha! If you laugh at the fear of danger...read on cuz I don't need to do a disclaimer considering YOU KNOW I DONT OWN HM!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o0**  
**

Jealousy Can Be A Good Thing

Chapter 4. Kiss In The Rain

I ran out in the rain without my wig, I didn't care who saw. Everyone would find out anyway.

I ran anywhere I could.

Past cars and trees, until I fell into a huge mud puddle.

I didn't know where I was. Or what I was doing.

Broken hearts and embarassment and realization HURT!

I heard Oliver yelling Hannah out loud.

God, why didn't he just say Miley?

No one would notice he was looking for me.

I didn't even know how far he was away.

I was still sitting in the mud puddle in the pooring rain but I couldn't feel the wetness or the cold rain pelting on my skin.

All I could feel was deep emotional pain that I've never felt before.

But, I didn't love him! So... I don't get it.

I was so confused which made the pain worse.

An hour seemed to go by for me.

All I could hear was the rain drops falling and crashing on the ground.

And my heart beating.

Oliver's calls where louder but I couldn't hear them I blocked them out.

And even though it FELT like an hour, it was all of 1 minute at the most.

"Miley? Hannah? Whatever?" Oliver hoarsley spoke as he dropped next to me. He was out of breath from running.

I said nothing.

Lilly wasn't with him and neither was my dad.

I didn't care or even bother to think why, and if I did think why I couldn't remember.

He grabbed my elbows and he pulled me up to my feet.

I walked silently over to a tree and leaned against it.

I then recognised I was in the woods somewhere.

"How did you find me out here?" I sniffled.

"I looked." He replied almost silently.

I folded my arms and just stood there.

I began to feel cold and the rain was hitting my face hard.

I was numb and I assumed I was shivering because then Oliver said,

"C'mon Miley... let's go back. Please? You're freezing." He grabbed my hand to pull me away but I pulled back.

"No." I replied. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks and my eyes were stinging.

I continued, "Everyone will find out I'm Miley and my life will be ruined forever."

Oliver sighed and wiped the wet hair out of my face.

"Things may not be so bad, Miles."

"Says you!" I shoved his hand out of my face and sat down in the mushy grass.

He looked at his arm quickly as if he got punched.

I instantly felt bad.

"Sor-" He ended up cutting me off.

"It's fine. Just... ugh... will you please come back Miley? You should see yourself right now." Oliver crouched down next to me and wiped the tears and the rain drops off of my face.

I sighed.

"I reaaalllly don't wanna go back right now." I couldn't stop staring at him.

He seemed so different to me right now. I had this adrenaline rushing feeling through my whole body.

Oh crap! I could not decide I liked Oliver NOW..could I??

He sighed. "I'm sure everything will be fine! Jake didn't do bad did he?"

I was quiet, the dumb idiot had to bring Jake up.

"Sorry! I'm trying to make you feel better! Just please go back Miley! Please?" Oliver sighed again.

I was quiet again.

I shivered.

He took my hand and helped me up.

The rain was slowing down.

The tears showed up more on my face.

He wiped them away gently again.

I smiled a small smile at him.

Yea. I do like him... WHOA did I just say I liked Oliver???

He smiled back.

It seemed like another hour of silence.

"Umm... we can go back now... sorry I was a jerk I just---" I started to apologize but then something VERY interesting happened.

Oliver blocked my words off with a kiss.

A sweet kiss that made me feel something... something a lot better than I did with Jake.

I felt 'in love'.

I wrapped my arms around him and deepend the kiss.

The rain came down hard again but I didn't care.

It was a kiss in the rain and I wouldn't forget it.

We pulled apart and just stared at each other.

"Ummm...uh." I did NOT know what to say.

"Uh, yeah let's go back now..." Oliver smiled again and we walked out of the woods. We went back into the building where my dad and Lilly waited.

They hugged me.

"Are you okay now?" Lilly asked me.

I glanced at Oliver with a smile.

"I'm okay now, I just, hope Jake doesn't tell anyone..." I sighed.

We had a mini group hug and I went home... surprisingly smiling.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Soooo... you like it? HAHAHA! LOL! The ending to this chap was quick cuz I am tired and I wanna go to bed! So... REVIEW! AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP!!! THIS STORY IS GONNA GET GOOD!! D  
**


	5. Strange Morning

**Hey folks! I'm eating candy! Yay! Happy Day After Halloween! YAY AGAIN! And yum... a KitKat bar. LOL! **

**Anyway... this is where Jackson and Lilly come in! So enjoy reading (And Leave Reviews) lol.**

**ALSO... muchon appreciation for the reviews I gotted! YAY! HAHA! **

**This will be a very interesting and confusing chapter... sorry. LOL! It's just that it took me forever to write the conversation and details to make sence so if it sux... TELL ME! LOL! Cuz it took me 3 and a half flippin hours to write! HAHA!**

**Enjoy(Hopefully).**

O0o0oo00o0o00oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jealousy Can Be A Good Thing

Chapter 5. Strange Morning  


_DingDingDingDingDingDingDingDing._

I hit my hand on the alarm clock to shut it off.

It was the morning after the night of the concert.

Oh crap. I wasn't dreaming...

I let out a big, huge dramatic sigh.

And then I remembered...

Oliver!

I actually like-liked Oliver.

No take that back..

I LOVED OLIVER!

Whoa.

I wonder if he loved me back...

He could have kissed me just to get me to go back to Dad and Lilly.

But... why a kiss?

I could ask him that later!

But right now. It was a school day.

Lilly would meet me here in maybe 30 minutes.

So, I got up and took a shower, and got dressed.

I ran down stairs.

"Mornin' Miley." Jackson said as he put some waffles on his plate.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked as I grabbed my backpack and plopped down on the couch.

"Nothing." He said a little to quickly- it had to be a girl.

"Riiight." I said handing him a sarcastic thumbs up.

"What's got YOU so happy?" Jackson asked defendedly.

And thank God for Lilly 'cause right then she walked right through the door.

"Hey Lilly! Ready to go?" I asked anxiously and jumped up. I acted SO obvious that something was up.

"What're YOU so happy about? You were a ball of tears last night!" Lilly asked me.

Never mind, don't thank God for Lilly...

"What happened? And I was asking her the same thing..." Jackson walked up to me with an acusing face.

"Uhhh... nothing?" God, I was so dumb!

"Miley...?" Jackson grumbled at me.

"SHUT UP! There is NOTHING!" I screamed.

...And then Oliver walked in.

GREAT! Just. Great.

"Oliver why is Miley acting weird?" Lilly asked him acusingly now.

Oh crap. Oliver was a terrible liar.

Aqward Moment.

It was pure silence for 3,4,5- I don't know how many minutes. Maybe it was one.

He FINALLY said, "Why you asking me?"

Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. DUMB-DUMB!

"Because! You were with her for like... EVER last night!" Lilly hollered. Jackson looked toward Lilly.

"WHAT? What the HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY SISTER?" Jackson was in Oliver's face.

Oliver just stared at him like Jaskon was a psycho. I don't blame him.

". . . DOES EVERYONE WANNA SHUT UP NOW?" I yelled balling my hands into fists at my sides.

"Okay... first of all I AM NOT 'SO HAPPY' second of all OLIVER DIDN'T DO ANYTHING third of all WHY IS IT WHENEVER SOMETHING IS DIFFERENT YOU TWO ALWAYS FLIP ON ME?" I freaked at Lilly and Jackson.

"So something IS different!" Lilly cheered.

"NO! UGH! Lilly... can we just GO?" I went to head out the door when- great- the bus was driving away.

". . ." Was all I could say.

Jackson burst out LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF.

I wanted to bust out IN TEARS!

I just through my bag on the couch.

"DADDY!!" I yelled.

"Ohh, Daddy's not home I forgot to tell you!" Jackson snickered.

I glared at Lilly.

"Wanna help me?" I asked her.

"... No." Was all SHE could say.

"What? Why 'cause you like him?" I was trying to tease her but...

"WHAT?? I WOULD NEVER LIKE HIM! NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVRER NEVER EVER NEVER NEVER EVER NEVER EVER NEVER NEVER EVER LIKE JACKSON STEWART!!!" Her face turned beat red and she nearly slapped me.

Oliver was still standing in the corner trying not to laugh.

"Uhm." Jackson raised his eyebrow.

"Shut up and eat your waffles!" Lilly said to him with an evil glare.

He shrugged and took a huge bite out of his waffles.

"Okay. I was kidding." I giggled.

"OH! I knew that..." Lilly looked away.

"That means... YOU REALLY LIKE MY BROTHER?" I had to ask.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" She spat back.

"Oliver... didn't Lilly say that she hated my brother?" I grinned. Notice the evil plot I am making.

Oliver took the hint.

"Oh yes. She hates him SO much..." Oliver grinned evilly noticing my idea.

"I DO NOT!" Lilly blurted.

HAHA! You silly blonde! This was gonna be good.

Lilly obviously noticed her mistake because she had a disgusted look on her face.

Jackson spit waffles back into his plate.

"You do not what?" He asked baffled.

Let's see what the little ones will do now- muhaha!

"Do...not...like you!" She grinned.

"Noo you said do not HATE me. Therefore you like me therfore... I'm confused." Jackson tilted his head like a puppy.

"Uhh what?" Lilly cocked her head just like Jackson's was.

Oliver whispered to me, "They look so stupid together." He laughed.

"Yeah. Aww." I giggled.

"OKAY! Will you two admit you would die for each other so we can GO TO SCHOOL??" I asked.

"Only if you'll tell Oliver you like him." Lilly grinned evilly.

Aww, man this blonde is smart! WAIT! How did she know????

"WAIT! Does THAT mean you actually LIKE me???" Jackson asked looking as if he solved the World's Hardest Jigsaw Puzzle.

"...No?" Lilly ducked away from him.

This was getting crazy.

"What? Miley likes me?" Oliver asked shocked.

"Uh." Great vocabulary, Miles.

"Why do you care if I like you ANYWAY?" Lilly spat at Jackson.

(A/N: Okay, I Know This MAY get confusing there is several conversations but the ending of this chapter is SO WORTH IT!)

"Um um um beeecause... no?" Jackson stammered.

"What?" Lilly asked cocking her head again.

"What?" He mimicked.

"What is UH?" Oliver asked me.

Oh GOD! I am late for school, and and, Jackson, and Lilly, GOD! AND OLIVER!

"Uh is uhh..." What was THAT?

"What? You are messed up!" Lilly yelled in Jackson's face.

"You're messed up MORE-IER!" Jackson teased.

"MORE-IER AIN'T A WORD!" Lilly hissed.

"Well neither is AIN'T!" Jackson replied in a sing-song voice.

Lilly stuck our her tongue.

"Uh is uhhh what? What does uhh mean Miley??" Oliver asked me, a little frantic.

Did he like me? Did Jackson like Lilly? I am SO confused.

"ACTUALLY, ain't IS a word. As in I AIN'T EVER GONNA LIKE YOU!" Lilly snickered.

Jackson flung a piece of waffle at Lilly.

It landed on her face.

"EW!" Lilly flunged it back at him.

"You guys, stop!" I screamed at them.

"And Oliver, what do you THINK it means?? LILLY WE GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL!" I frantically swirled around the room in anger.

"No one flings waffles at the Jackster!" He growled and squirted syrup at her.

She burst out in tears. Wow, I felt bad.

"JACKSON!" I yellled at him while handing Lilly some paper towels.

(A/N: This part is made up.)

"Lilly's grandmother gave her that shirt! And her grandmother passed away a week ago! She just got over it!" I flipped at him again and started to help Lilly wipe the syrup off her shirt.

Jackson slowly put the syrup down.

"...Sorry." He looked down.

Lilly wiped the rest of the syrup off and wiped her tears. She looked embarrased.

She flipped Jackson off angrily.

Jackson frowned and started putting the waffle mess away.

It was finally quiet. I forgot Oliver was there.

I glanced at him. He just looked away and whistled inncoently.

"C'mon let's go... guys." I said grabbing my bag again.

"Wait- Lilly can I ask-tell-ask- TELL you something?" He stuttered.

Lilly nodded and walked up to him.

"What? You wanna squirt more syrup on my shirt??" She folded her arms.

"..No." He sighed.

I knew Jackson was a nice guy. I remember when he let that lady do his hair and he didn't even yell at her for it.

I backed up beside Oliver.

"Then what?" Lilly asked, annoyed.

"..." He said nothing. He just kissed her.

Oliver and I glanced at each other aqwardly.

I smiled when they pulled apart.

"CAN WE GO TO SCHOOL NOW??" I asked grinning.

Lilly looked directly at Oliver and I.

"Okay! Okay!" She ran out the door after Oliver and I. I know she looked at Jackson on her way out.

Hooray for the future lovers! Speaking of which... Oliver! Hello Miley! Ask him now!

We all walked to school finally.

I looked at Oliver.

"Hey Oken, can I ask you something?" I blushed like crazy. I could feel the blood rising in my cheeks.

He nodded.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" I could tell Lilly was listening. I heard her gasp but she didn't say anything, surprisingly.

"Because." He shrugged.

"Because you... wanted me to go back.. huh?" I looked down. I felt heart broken again.

"No." He looked at me and stopped walking.

He kissed me again. I felt my heart beating beneath my chest.

"You tell me." He smiled and I kept quiet.

Lilly nudged my shoulder and gave me a 'Ooh La La' look.

We were all smiling fools when we walked into school...

but something I was dreading came true.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0oo

**Aha! Cliffy! I hope you review! Cuz this took me FOREEVER to write! I made sooo many corrections and changes. It was kind of confusing and hard to write. BUT hopefully it'll be ALL worth it! The next chappie should be fun REVIEW NOW! BYA!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**SORRY I AM HAVING TROUBLE UPDATING. HANNAH MONTANA ISNT MY THING ANYMORE...**

**KINGDOM HEARTS IS AND I DONT OWN MY OWN COMPUTER WITH INTERNET.**

**I WILL UPDARE ASAP BUT FOR NOW...THE STORY IS ON HOLD...**

**SORRY FOR ANY INCONVINIENCE..**

**-Rae-**


End file.
